Expect the Unexpected
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Talladega Nights of epic proportions.


Note: Talladega Nights fanfiction. With Christopher's career going great guns, he learns that his beloved Coco is pregnant with twins, Manuel and Paloma. Wanting to be a father to his children and a good parent to his newborns, he decides to take a paternity leave. Sadly, it takes quite a toll on his career when his coach hires someone else to take his place without him knowing it. And just when you thought NASCAR was more family friendly, betrayal occurs ! Greenhorn Noah Fieldman makes strides, and a new female racer enters the leagues. Andrea Bellisario, Ferrari driver, and recent newbie to NASCAR proves to be quite a rival to Lynette. At first the two are advisaries, but soon they become friends.

"I laugh at everyone else's pain...except my own. I'm French !"--Le Frog, "Flushed Away"

Chapter 1—Backstabber !

With the recent marriage and discovery of pregnancy in Coco Naughton, Christopher was practically bursting with pride. His father, Cal, who had since retired from NASCAR, was more than happy he would be having grandchildren soon. According to the ultrasound, Coco was going to be having twins and her due date wasn't too far away. Chris wanted to be availble for his wife as much as he possibly could, but had to keep his boss happy or he might lose his job.

Christopher had always said, "family comes first" to his money-grubbing boss. He didn't understand why he couldn't be more open like Darryl Waltrip, who allowed Noah Fieldman a sick day when he had caught a horrendous flu bug.

"Why are you doing this to me, Forrest ? My wife's about to go into labor and she _needs_ me to be by her side at this time. Just hear me out, please.", Christopher pleaded with his crew chief. Forrest had a terribly awful plan, but it worked for him either way.

"Lemme tell ya something, Naughton. I'll let ya go be with your wifey. Just consider it a gift from ol' Lancaster.", Forrest said, with a sly grin that Christopher hadn't noticed. Unexpectedly, Forrest had signed another racer to be on his team and firing Christopher without his knowledge. Chris would learn about this by word of the rookie Noah later on (who had heard it from Darryl who overheard Forrest's plans).

Christopher strolled into work, not suspecting anything. He was in his typical racing gear, wife by his side, and her arms were filled with two stellar children, Paloma and Manuel. Truly, he was a proud papa, but his mom and dad were even beaming to see their son back on the track with their cute grandchildren. Coco was a sexy mamacita, she had a motherly glow, but still retained her sensuality. Other racers were checking her out, making cat calls at her.

"Back off boys, this one's mine, and we have little 'uns. So, _watch it_.", he threatened. The other men knew he was serious, so they heeded his words.

Christopher and his family noticed another racer had been driving in _his_ car.

"Forrest, get your ass over here !", he yelled. Forrest did as he was told, not really intimidated by his tone.

"Whassup buddy ?", Forrest said, in a fake tone, with a phony smile.

"Shut up. What do you think you are doing ? Do you realize...This is my livlihood. How in the hell am I supposed to feed my children ?", Christopher asked, clearly becoming more irate.

"Time is money, and you were waisting mine. You can either take it like a man or I can escort you off the track.", Forrest glowered. He had never seen Forrest so livid. Though Forrest had betrayed him ultimately, Christopher would remain gentlemanly.

"Come on, Coco. I know when we're not wanted.", he said. No one saw the tears in his eyes except for Coco and his children, but they would support him with everything they had.

Chapter 2—Rivals

Christopher had taken employement elsewhere working at Lowes while his wife continued modelling. She had to spend most of her time at home with the kids, but Christopher helped as well. He missed racing, but his children became his entire world. Besides, he lived vicariously through his friends, Walker, Texas Ranger and the Girard siblings.

Lynette had been practicing recently when she was nearly knocked into the wall by a hotshot newcomer named Andrea Bellisario. She had heard that name before. The Bellisarios were well-known in the European circuit, and if she wasn't mistaken, her own father had raced against Andrea's father, Alexander.

"Watch it, you jerk !", she said, angrily as she nearly dented her father's prized Perrier stock car.

"Eat my dust, Jirard.", the Italian said. Lynette's blood began to boil, but she remained calm. It wasn't about winning, just showing the other driver you meant business and could hold your own on the track. She caught up to the Italian, and then drove right by her. With two fingers pointed toward her eyes, she pointed towards herself then at Andrea.

Andrea laughed but was amazed when Lynette took the flag to qualify. The two had made qualifications, and would be racing against each other in the next big NASCAR event, but they were already rivals.

"You're brave. Most others would've just backed away. I admire that.", Andrea said, shaking Lynette's hand. Andrea was a svelte, lanky, but well-endowed woman. The guys couldn't stop looking at her, and the fact that she was Italian made her even more beautiful to the men who loved foreigners, as well as foreign tongues, so to speak. Lynette glared at the gorgeous Italian's chestnut eyes.

"Merci.", she said, with a smug sort of confidence.

"No, I really mean it, Lynette. I admire you. I kiss you for good luck in our next bout.", Andrea said, quickly pulling Lynette close for a _huge_ smooch _on the lips_ and leaving Andrea breathless. She couldn't believe Andrea had just _kissed_ her. They were enemies, and now _this_.

At first, she admitted she didn't mind the kiss, and that she also liked the fact she could possibly be friends with this girl, but despite this, she was her enemy on the oval. That fact wouldn't change. But the kiss was in every man's mind that day, and Andrea probably had a bit of a crush on the young Girard.

Once racing season had truly begun, the weather had become quite torrid. Temperatures on the oval at Talladega were record breaking and it wasn't uncommon for racers to constantly be found with Propel fitness water or Gatorade in hand. Some even drank V8, while others stuck to conventional water. As for Lynette, she drank chocolate milk, which kept her cooled down as well as staving off her hunger later on. She had been in many races and won quite a few championships. She and her brother were usually victorious, but they shared their victories as friends, which was unusual considering the were siblings. But their relationship was unique. They loved each other as family, and secondly as friends. Victory wasn't really that important to either one of them, just being on the oval was enough to give them pleasure.

Noah hadn't raced in an actual race before, and he was feeling extremely anxious. Though he was cool and calm on the outside, he felt as though he was shuddering uncontrollably on the inside. He soon heard the voice of his coach, Darryl over his headphones.

"Don't fret, Noah. It's gonna be alright. I know how you feel. I've been there myself. You think you might spontaneously combust at any moment. I realize it's nerve-wracking. But just remember, I'm pulling for ya. There are some fans out here who have seen you, watched you from the beginning. They want to see your stuff on the track. Give 'em a good show !", Waltrip said, giving the kid an audible pat on the back. Noah grinned behind his helmet, although no one could see his brilliant pearly whites.

"Hey, Darryl. Thank you. I appreciate the motivation. I _will_ give the audience a show.

I can guarentee that.", Noah promised, his voice filled with confidence. Noah's heartrate had calmed and his sweating had almost ceased. Leaning next to his window, he took a sip of fortified mineral water from a sports bottle and saw the face of one of his friends, Jean Luc. Some other racers on the oval were Walker and Texas Ranger Bobby, another rookie named Andrea Bellisario, and the one son of a gun everyone feared...Forrest Lancaster's _son_, Frank. Frank had been an unprofessional racer before he had gotten signed into NASCAR, but he was a force to be reckoned with. He was one of the types that liked to play dirty, and didn't blink or look back, or regret being a low-down, no-good SOB.

Jean, Gary, Reese, Ricky and Karen, Cal and his Carley , Noah's parents, Marisol and Sherry, Francine and her beloved husband Theodore, as well as the _mammoth_ family of Bellisarios were just some of the faces that were seen in the crowd. Sadly, one member of the Bobby family had since passed away. Dear Grandpa Chip had been sick in days past and died quietly in his sleep, but he had been with the Bobby family in spirit. Walker and Ranger couldn't grieve now, but they kept a special place in their heart for their grandfather. They could hear their pawpaw's wise words resonating within their minds before the track was deemed clear. With engines roaring loudly, and tensions rising, the green flag was finally released.

Chapter 3—"The Monster"

Frank was gunning for pole position the entire time the race had started. He didn't care who was in the way to his championship trophy, but he would make certain that he was the victor ,and no one else. Ramming into the newcomer, Andrea, he caused her to spin out and crash. Lynette had seen this, and noticed she had been hurt.

"Get someone out here now, she's in pain ! That dirty cad !", she said over the radio to her coaches. Paramedics had come out and the pace car had set all the cars in line until the accident had been cleaned up. Sadly, Andrea had suffered a broken leg, but she would be alright. Lynette was furious though. Though she and Andrea had been friendly advisaries on the track, they were close friends off of it. Hurting her friend was the last straw, but she maintained her feminine dignity.

Catching up to Frank, Lynette sped in front of him, and Noah quickly followed her. The Bobby brothers were behind Frank, having no window of opportunity to pass or bump him out of the way.

"Ain't no _way _in hell I'm letting that frog win this one.", he thought to himself as he caught up to her. The final laps were becoming intense. Everyone involved was watching on the edge of their seats, even to the point of gripping their seat cusions tightly so not to miss a single moment of action. Frank revved his motor and then rammed Lynette, _hard_.

"Don't you dare, Frenchie.", he threatened.

"You don't scare me, Frank. I have dealt with far worse opponents with far viler tempers than yours, and you're just a sore loser.", Lynette seethed, but with a regal air. He was amazed that she hadn't fired back at him or tried to put him down. Before Frank knew it, he had been passed by her and then someone accidentally knocked him out of the way.

"Oh, no ! Sorry about that, hope you're alright !", came the cry of Noah Fieldman as he passed a furious Frank. Frank hadn't been hurt but he was out of the race. He kicked the door off of his stock car and stormed off of the track in the opposite direction. He knew his father was going to chew him out once he approached a rather aggitated team captain, Forrest began yelling and screaming obscenities at his own flesh and blood. If he was fortunate, he wouldn't be disowned right then and there.

Chapter 4—One for Andrea

The final laps of the race were becoming more intense, but everyone who was on the track raced like pros, and also like true gentlemen or ladies. Noah had come in a close second behind Lynette, who hadn't really considered winning a priority this season. But, in all reality, she was going to send the trophy to the true victor in this race, her friend Andrea.

Lynette was soon met by her steady boyfriend Walker, who held her close and kissed her.

Then came the beaming parents, as well a slew of media who asked her questions upon questions. She knew somewhere, Andrea was watching and the trophy she had won would soon go to her.

"But, you two are rivals. Why would you want her to have the glory ?", one reporter questioned.

"Rivals _on_ the oval, yes. But off track, she is one of my dearest friends. She had a good first run, and she is a fierce competitor, yet, she is the epitome of femininity and regality.", Lynette answered, honestly. She didn't mind if Andrea had a crush on her. To be honest, she found it flattering.

Walker held her hand warmly and looked into her eyes deeply. He was so proud of his girlfriend and couldn't hold back his admiration for his darling. Before the media, he presented her with a ring, asking for her hand.

"I've been holding this back for quite some time, and I was figuring this was the best place to ask for your heart, dear.", Walker said. Of course, Lynette said yes. Jean and Gary were teary-eyed as they saw their little girl take her second step into womanhood.

Meanwhile...

In a hospital not too far from the track, Andrea watched her friend give away something most champions would never relinquish, yet here it was, a trophy, soon to be arriving to her. Her reality sat in when she saw her crush with Walker Bobby, but she figured Lynette was straight. Deep in her heart, she would always love Lynette, but she would be able to move on.

She knew that Lynette would always be a close friend and as admired competitor during race day.

Epilogue

Much to Christopher's surprise soon after the joyous wedding of his best friend Walker to Lynette, he was rehired to race again. The sly, shifty, money-grubbing Lancasters had been fired, and could never be hired to work for NASCAR again. Of course, the two Naughton kids wanted to get involved in racing when they grew older. But they were still young, only 2 years of age. This might be a stage, but even if it was, the Naughton empire wasn't about to dwindle or be snuffed out. As for the up-and-coming rookies, Fieldman and Bellisario, they were greenhorns to be watched. Fieldman had always won silver in his past but only recently won his first cup. He had gone down in history as the first African American to win a championship, but it wouldn't be his last. He had a tremendous crewchief on his side, like most of the athletes did. He always made his beaming parents proud, and had grown to love his extended family on the track as well.

Likeable to everyone, Bellisario found him irresistable and soon, these two were an undeniable item. Some things never change. There hadn't been any controversy or underhandeness in the leagues for a while, but it didn't mean that there might be another Lancaster involved later on.

But NASCAR had definitely changed. It was more civil, though crashes were still a _huge_ part of the game. That's what gave NASCAR it's destinktive characteristic. The fanbase was growing and the sport was becoming more widely received. No matter what twists and turns came for everyone in the following year, the family in and out of the circuit remained strong. That was what it all came down to: honor, love and good sportsmanship. This, as well as a drive (for lack of better term) to entertain, enthrall and inspire those who were watching that anyone could be a winner, and second place was just as good as first. It didn't matter if you won. Winning wasn't the most important aspect of the sport. It was the thrill of the adrenaline rush one had behind the wheel. The speed achieved where elsewhere it couldn't be unless one was on the AutoBaan.

This was what it all came down to. And all the drivers and their family knew this. The sport would never die, so long as there were these new breed of racers that kept the engine running, so to speak. And the changes in the future couldn't affect this, maybe designs would change.

But the intitial objective and the focus was the fans and this combination of love for the sport made it a marriage in heaven. This perfect match was timeless, and thus it would always remain.

The End


End file.
